1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to memory devices and more particularly to die-stacked memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory system performance enhancements conventionally are implemented in hard-coded silicon in system components separate from the memory, such as in processor dies and chipset dies. This hard-coded approach limits system flexibility as the implementation of additional or different memory performance features requires redesigning the logic, which design costs and production costs, as well as limits the broad mass-market appeal of the resulting component. Some system designers attempt to introduce flexibility into processing systems by incorporating a separate reconfigurable chip (e.g., a commercially-available FPGA) in the system design. However, this approach increases the cost, complexity, and size of the system as the system-level design must accommodate for the additional chip. Moreover, this approach relies on the board-level or system-level links to the memory, and thus the separate reconfigurable chip's access to the memory may be limited by the bandwidth available on these links.